A Trip Home
by 07's Disciple
Summary: The Sith Inquisitor returns home to Balmorra after receiving some news Female Inquisitor with no romance.


**A/N : I came up with the idea for this while playing through the Inquisitors story line on Star Wars The Old Republic and well the idea wouldn't leave my head so here it is I hope you guys enjoy this and leave a review if you think I should make more set stories in A Galaxy far far away...**

Shunaa couldn't believe it she had been made a Darth after Thanaton's foolish attempts to get in her way she had killed him in full view of the Dark Council now she was one of them her lowly beginnings as a slave seemed to be so far away though she remembered the experience like it was yesterday, being treated like you are nothing just an object that made her angry she looked onto the mirror she saw her eyes burn yellow she concentrated, her eyes turned back to their sky blue colour even though she basked in the power the Dark side gives her she tried to not let it hinder her appearance, after all what could be more fear inducing I a person changed their entire look on a whim? Shunaa smiled thinking about using her looks as a weapon.

"My Lord?" Xalek asked disrupting her train of thought. "Yes Xalek what is it?" Shunaa answered.

"There is a message for you from Balmorra" he replied Balmorra her home something must be wrong if it was coming from there or it could just be the local Major sending his congratulations Shunaa had made an attempt to keep in touch with her home planet "thank you I'll take it at once" Shunaa said as she went to the holo terminal.

"My lord thank the force you got my message" Derotin said one of Shunaa's acolytes she had spread through out the galaxy while Xalek was her apprentice she had others who followed her orders some force users some not.

"What's happened is something wrong?" She asked the man put his hands together "erm there's been an attack" he said "an attack?" Shunaa asked "yes It's been repelled though" he quickly added "then why call and waste my time?" Shunaa asked even though she was not as busy as she once was she still had barely enough time to her self, "I…I thought you should know my lord your parent's they are among the casualties" there was a long pause, "thank you I'll be there at once" Shunaa said barely loud enough to be heard as she ended the call Derotin silently thanked it was a holo and not a face to face encounter Shunaa's changes were not for the fait hearted he silently prayed that all aboard her ship would be ok.

Shunaa piloted the ship to Balmorra and even though her crew asked why they were returning to the planet she offered no explanation. She rushed out of the spaceport and Derotin was waiting for her.

"my Lord this way please" Shunaa noticed he was backed by three soldiers "what are they doing?" Shunaa asked as she followed them "They are added security after the attack all VIPs are to have an escort no matter how long they stay on the planet" Derotin explained "Hmm" Shunaa replied soon they made to the courtyard where numerous body bags were laid Shunaa froze.

"My Lord?" Derotin asked "Where are they?" she asked Derotin guided her to two of the bags "we'll give you a moment" he said as she motioned the troops to leave the Sith took a deep breath and opened the first bag her father's pale skin contrasting his bright blue eyes, "I can't do this" Shunaa whispered to her self as her hand stopped at her mother's bag but she forced her self to open it she gasped as her mother looked as if she was asleep but Shunaa kicked that thought out of her mind the hole in her chest was proof enough that her mother was dead Shunaa's eyes darted from one dead parent to another and her emotions finally boiled over she screamed.

Derotin and the troops heard the screams and rushed to the Sith lord's side Shunaa felt them approach and as they got closer her emotions got stronger she felt everything and inside their minds she could sense it they thought she was weak that pushed her over the edge she stood up her eyes once again burning yellow Derotin did the smart thing and took a step back he saw that Shunaa wasn't doing anything to keep her emotions in check and now those soldiers had pushed her over the edge they didn't know what they had awoken.

"YOU THINK I AM WEAK?" Shunaa yelled as she shot lighting at the closest trooper enough to knock him unconscious "no…no my Lord" the second one answered "and what about you?" she asked the third, "no I don't think your weak I understand what you are going through" he said "How you can understand?" she asked turning back and looking at her dead parents.

"I lost my brother in that attack I wont rest until the perpetrators have been brought to justice and My lord I think you should do the same" he said Shunaa took a step back and once again knelt at her dead parents the trooper was right she must make those responsible pay she wouldn't stop until she saw the Jedi temple burn and the Supreme Chancellor dead at her feat the Republic had taken everything from her now it was time to return the favour.


End file.
